


Moxxi's Big Finish

by ClosetFetishist



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Dismemberment, Eproctophilia, F/F, Fart Fetish, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Scat, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: Moxxi's cruel intention to cause Twitch a great amount of suffering continues when she reroutes the Red Light's bathroom plumbing straight into Twitch's helpless mouth.





	

Twitch wakes up weakly with a sharp ache from her joints that, just hours ago, held limbs which now lay detached and lifeless on the dirty ground. Her curiosity almost gets the better of her as she turns to look but she stops herself, knowing the sight could be too traumatic.

Above her, she notices a long, thin tube hanging just inches from her mouth and traveling all the way up into the ceiling. Suddenly, the pipe comes down, forcing its way into Twitch’s mouth as her eyes go wide; she tastes the calcified copper pipes, coated with a hint of something else...

BRRRRRRRRRRRRrrraaauuuppppppp!

A warm slush of shit flows down the tube and straight into Twitch’s mouth as the mess flows down her throat easily. She screams from the grotesque taste as the liquid aftermath continues to drip down the tube and into her mouth.

Moxxi appears above Twitch, smiling, “Mornin’ sugar, enjoying breakfast? It’s just the appetizer of a very big meal I have for you today.”

PRRRRRrrrrrrrruuuuuuuppphhhsssssssssss!

Chunky shit turds flow easily down the tube and straight into Twitch’s mouth, filling it as she’s forced to guide them down her throat and swallow them to survive; her esophagus burning from the wretched human waste working its way down to her stomach. Twitch’s eyes well up with tears as she gags, vomiting up and back into her own mouth as even more shit piles on top of that.

“In just a few moments, most of Pandora will be up there, enjoying some free food! And I mean only the worst dump producing food ever! But that’s not all, I’ve put laxatives in all the food and doubled the number of toilets so, with everyone going at once, that’s gonna fill your tube up nice and thick.” Moxxi says, pointing to the tube and following it down to Twitch’s mouth.

FFFFFFRRRRRrrrruuuuuuuuuuuusssssshhhhhhhh!

Hot, stinky shit pours quickly down the tube and chokes Twitch as it jets into her throat, she gurgles and sputters. She tries to buck her body free but it’s hopeless in her limbless state.

Moxxi puts a hand on the pipe valve and turns it. Instantly, the flow stops and the pipe lifts just a little from Twitch’s mouth, which is stained brown with shit around her lips. Twitch tries to spit up shit from her mouth but the twink quickly sits on her face. She tries, hopelessly, to free herself from under him.

Moxxi grabs one of Twitch’s legs from the floor and swings it all the way behind her head before smashing it down on Twitch’s gut. Twitch’s body flies up just a little but the restraints and the twink’s butt hold her down as she growls in pain.

“Mmmm, just you wait; in a few moments...” Moxxi starts to say before being interrupted.

BRRRRRRRRRrrrraaauuuppp!

Above, the tube echoes loudly as fart and shit spray begins to collect in the tube; it shakes and rattles under the pressure.

PRRRRRrrrrrruuuuuuuussssshhhhhh!

“Ahhh, looks like the fun has begun,” Moxxi laughs; she lifts Twitch’s leg once again and smashes it against the limbless Operator.

FRRRRRRRrrrrrauuuuupppp! BRRRRRROOOOOOrrrruuuuuhhh!

Twitch is panicked from the sounds above, the tube shaking, ready to explode with ungodly tastes and smells, right into her mouth.

Moxxi approaches the valve, taunting Twitch, “Ooh dear, sounds like quite the explosion up there. Let’s see if you’re tough enough to live through this.”  
The twink gets up just as the tube lowers into Twitch’s reluctant mouth; she tries to avoid it but it’s no use and slides past her lips easily. She moans and cries out, screaming.

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you dear but, breathe through your nose, okay? You’ll live much longer that way,” Moxxi laughs as she turns the valve.  
Twitch’s eyes nearly pop from her head as her mouth is overloaded with a disgusting sewer load of shit that rushes down her throat and immediately fills her stomach to bursting. But that does not stop the flow from above as more and more pours out into her tortured mouth, stretching it beyond capacity.

Moxxi looks down at Twich, her eyes beg for release from this wretched torture but Moxxi just grins, taking one of Twitch’s arms and repeatedly smacking her across her face with her own hand.

“This is only the beginning, bitch. For as long as you live, I will make your life hell,” Moxxi whispers, ominously. “But I’m betting that won’t be very long at all,” she giggles at the end.

Twitch screams as she watches Moxxi saunter out of the room, leaving the shit pipe fully lodged in her mouth as it continues to pump in more waste.

BRRrrrrrrrrrrruuuuaaappppppp!

Moxxi turns, looking at Twitch once more with a smile, before turning out the light and leaving Twitch to suffer.


End file.
